SenGen Week 2019
by Miross Kirkland
Summary: Historias cortas de la pareja Senku x Gen para el evento SenGen Week 2019
1. Chapter 1: Algodón de Azúcar

**N/A**

Día 1 de la actividad SenGen Week 2019.

Espero que lo disfruten

* * *

_**Día 1: Algodón de Azúcar.**_  
_O cómo Gen siempre obtiene lo que quiere._

Asagiri Gen entró al laboratorio sigilosamente, con pasos ligeros y discretos de sus pies descalzos, "igual que un gato", pensó Senku. Gen se acercó rodeando la mesa donde estaba trabajando, y se posicionó justo a su lado, extendiendo sus brazos en la mesa de trabajo mientras soltaba un cantarín – Senkuuu-chan –.

El nombrado sólo desvió la mirada de sus asuntos un par de segundos para ver al mentalista - ¿Sí, Gen? -. Asagiri Gen estiró la mano en dirección a Senku, intentando obtener toda la atención del menor, lo logró cuando de sus labios salieron las palabras - Algodón de azúcar -.

El genio dejó lo que estaba haciendo para girarse completamente y encarar con una ceja alzada a Gen, quien tenía una sonrisa amplia en los labios, dispuesto a conseguir lo que quería - Es la mejor forma de motivar a la aldea por todo el esfuerzo que hemos hecho -.

Senku se enderezó, abandonando su trabajo, sintió su cuello y espalda resentir las horas de trabajo encorvado sobre la mesa. – Gen, sé que todos han trabajado muy duro, pero algodón de azúcar es… – el mencionado hizo un pequeño puchero, enderezándose de su posición sobre la mesa.

-Oh ¿Soñé demasiado alto? – Gen se llevó una de sus mangas hasta el rostro para cubrir la mitad de una expresión entristecida – Lo estuve pensando mucho ya que explícitamente me preguntaste que subiría la moral de todos, pero al final no he sido de utilidad para el reino científico…. Supongo que en el mundo de piedra ni siquiera el gran Senku-chan puede hacerlo –.

Senku sabía que era una trampa, sabía perfectamente que esperaba lograr Gen con esas palabras, y aunque no tuvieran el efecto intencionado de herir su orgullo, Senku no pudo dejar pasar la expresión de su interlocutor. – Gen…. Esto es porque tú quieres algodón de azúcar ¿no es así? -.

El de cabellos blancos y negros alzó la vista, aún ocultando su rostro con la manga de sus ropas, sólo que ahora su expresión había cambiado a una amplia sonrisa gatuna, propia de él – Ahhh me atrapaste, lo que se esperaba del Jefe de Ishigami~ - Canturreó – En efecto, el algodón de azúcar es mi deseo -. Hubo un silencio entre ambos, los sonidos del exterior llenando el espacio sonoro dejado por sus voces, hasta que Gen volvió a hablar - ¿Y bien, Senku-chan? -.

A ese punto, Senku ya había valorado la situación y había trazado un plan de acción. – Bien, haremos algodón de azúcar, claro es posible hacerlo -. Antes de que Senku pudiera seguir con el tren de explicaciones científicas sobre como lo haría, Gen se lanzó sobre él, rodeando su cuello con sus delgados brazos y uniendo sus labios, porque al final de cuentas, Senku Ishigami, líder de la aldea, cerebro del reino científico y su novio, era el mejor del mundo.


	2. Chapter 2: Stargazing

**N/A**

Día 2 de la actividad SenGen Week 2019

Hoy me comió un poco el tiempo, pero espero que les guste porque yo quedé conforme con este pequeño escrito.

* * *

**_Día 2: Stargazing_**  
_O de como Senku confesó sus sentimientos_

Senku observaba las estrellas y trazaba mapas, en algún momento de la semana se había puesto a hablar sobre la importancia de tener mapas celestes actualizados para algo de la traslación de la tierra y del punto en el que se encontraban sobre la via láctea, en general Gen no había entendido mucho, pero igual se había quedado a su lado mientras el otro le ordenaba que hiciera tal o cual cosa, porque claro, estar alrededor de Senku mientras trabajaba siempre significaba cooperar.

Gen no era un flojo, tampoco era partidario de las horas extras y mucho menos gratis, pero al tratarse de Senku, podía soportarlo, al final del día obtenía una ganancia de aquello, pasar tiempo con la persona que le gustaba – Son hermosas – Susurró Gen, con la perdida de la humanidad modernizada, las numerosas luces del cielo brillaban con una intensidad que nunca creyó posible en su vida.

-Son útiles – Respondió Senku, ocupado en sus asuntos. Gen arrugó el entrecejo, acostándose completamente en el piso, la mirada aún clavada en el cielo.

-Sí pero también son hermosas - Reclamó el de cabellos claros y oscuros – Tienes que saber reconocer cuando algo es hermoso – Su voz alegre y cantarina disfrazando una ligera molestia.

Senku levantó la mirada de su trabajo, observó atentamente a Gen, recorrió con la mirada su delgado cuerpo cubierto por ese kimono extraño, observó sus brazos recogidos en su pecho, con sus manos escondidas en sus amplias mangas, y observó su rostro, iluminado por el cielo brillante y por la primitiva farola que tenía entre ellos y soltó un suspiro – Bien, tú eres hermoso ¿Eso es suficiente para ti? -

Gen no se esperaba esa respuesta, un sonrojo inundó su rostro a la vez que una sonrisa nerviosa se abría paso en sus labios - Sí, es suficiente - Admitió - Eres taaan romántico Senku Ishigami -.

El mencionado chasqueó la lengua al tiempo que se inclinaba de nuevo sobre el mapa que trazaba - Basta ya de charla, ayúdame con esto -. Al acercarse, Gen pudo notar que Senku también estaba sonrojado, esa era la mejor paga que podía pedir por esa noche de trabajo.

* * *

_**N/A**_

Si les ha gustado agradecería infinitamente un review.


	3. Chapter 3: Cola

**N/A**

Día 3 de la actividad SenGen Week 2019

Por fin esto está comenzando a fluir como debe, espero que disfruten este día.

* * *

_**Día 3: **__**Cola**_  
_O de como Gen admite que no fue por el refresco por lo que se unió al reino científico_

-Yo creo que el motivo más loco por el que alguien ha cooperado con el reino científico es por el refresco de cola, lo que hace a Gen el más malote - Expresó Chrome, en medio de la charla durante el atardecer de un día relativamente relajado de invierno.

Suika alzó su mano, buscando llamar la atención - Esa bebida debe de ser increíblemente buena para que te decidieras a ayudarnos sólo por ella - Gen miró a la niña de rostro cubierto con una sonrisa amable.

-Podría decirse que tengo mis preferencias bien marcadas – Fue el comentario que agregó el mentalista, un ligero brillo de travesura flasheó en sus ojos por un breve segundo, fue suficiente para que Senku lo notara.

No fue hasta más tarde, cuando todos se separaron para atender cada quien sus asuntos, que Senku preguntó directamente - ¿Es sólo por el refresco que has decidido ayudar al reino científico? -.

Gen detuvo sus pasos que se alejaban de donde habían estado comiendo todos reunidos minutos antes y se volvió con una sonrisa inocente en sus labios - Sí, me gusta mucho el refresco de cola ¿Qué tiene? -.

Pero Senku no mordió el anzuelo, consciente de que había una verdad oculta tras esa sonrisa - ¿De verdad? - Le preguntó al mentalista, arqueando una ceja.

La sonrisa en los labios del menor desapareció, dejando en su lugar una expresión seria – Eres difícil de engañar - Gen desvió la mirada, como calculando sus palabras - ¿Por qué el súbito interés en mis motivos? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? -.

Senku también permaneció unos momentos en silencio, mirando a su alrededor, observando lo que había logrado en la aldea Ishigami con el poder de la ciencia y el conocimiento de su lado, respondió honestamente – Me preocupa que eventualmente, nos traiciones -.

-Senku-chan, me hieres - Gen se llevó una mano al pecho y fingió estar ofendido por esas palabras, pero al final, las mentiras y los engaños siempre habían sido parte de su acto, no podía culpar al menor – Como dije antes, tengo mis preferencias bien establecidas, y si bien amo el refresco de cola, mi interés principal en el reino científico, eres tú, Senku-chan – El mencionado miró detenidamente al mentalista en frente suyo, buscando el indicio de alguno de sus engaños, sin encontrar nada, el mayor agregó - Mi lealtad está con el reino científico mientras te tengan a ti en él -.

-Gracias por resolver mis inquietudes - Respondió Senku acercándose al mayor, con la tensión que se había generado entre ellos disipándose - ¿Crees poder hacerlo la próxima vez sin que suene a una confesión amorosa? -.

La sonrisa se deslizó nuevamente en los labios de Gen - ¿Tal vez suena a lo que es? - Senku alzó una ceja, sonriendo de la misma manera.

* * *

¡QUE TENGAN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Que sus deseos se cumplan y puedan tomar este inicio de año como una oportunidad para perseguir sus sueños, les deseo de todo corazón un excelente inicio de año.

Gracias Arleth por tu review, me alegra que te esté gustando~

Los mejores deseos para todos.


	4. Chapter 4: Soulmate AUFirst meeting

** N/A**

Día 4 de la actividad SenGen Week 2019

La verdad pensé que hoy no iba a cumplir, pero aquí estamos, sólo con 40 minutos de retraso, espero que no me haya quedado esto tan mal Dx

* * *

_**Día 4: Soulmate AU / First meeting  
**__O de como Senku aprende que no está mal estar destinado a una persona_

\- Aquí dice que conoces a tu alma gemela antes de cumplir los 25 años, que sabrás cuando la conozcas porque un sentimiento cálido crece en tu pecho y sientes que todo en el mundo tiene sentido, porque esa persona existe - Leía Taiju de una revista, mientras Senku calentaba una mezcla en el mechero, para hacerla perfectamente homogénea - ¡Es justo lo que sentí cuando vi a Yuzuriha, no hay duda! ¡Es mi alma gemela Senku, no puedo creerlo! -.

Senku suspiró, a él no podría importarle menos el asunto de las almas gemelas, estaba seguro de que su alma gemela era la ciencia, no necesitaba nada más en el mundo, especialmente porque la ciencia lo ayudaba a entender todo, no sólo a creer que lo entendía. - Y yo no puedo creer que sólo para eso leas – Se quejó de su amigo, mientras retiraba la mezcla del fuego, dejándola enfriar para probarla.

Taiju cerró la revista de un sonoro golpe – Ya lo entenderás cuando conozcas a tu alma gemela -. Senku lo dudaba.

* * *

Pero lo entendió, lo entendió perfectamente cuando, a la salida de un café del centro, se encontró cara a cara con lo que era probablemente el ser más hermoso que había visto nunca, quien casualmente era nada más y nada menos que el mago y mentalista Asagiri Gen, Senku lo había visto con anterioridad en la televisión, pero era lo que tenía el asunto de las almas gemelas, sólo funcionaba cuando se encontraban cara a cara.

Gen lo miró desde arriba hasta abajo y luego le sonrió de manera ladina, sólo con esa sonrisa Senku pensó que tal vez la ciencia explicaba el mundo, pero no era lo mismo que darle sentido. - ¿Deberíamos intercambiar números, alma gemela? - Preguntó el mayor, con la sonrisa aún en sus labios.

Senku extrajo su teléfono de su bolsillo casi en el acto – Ishigami Senku – Se presentó con el mentalista – Y tú eres Asagiri Gen ¿no es así? -.

El mayor asintió mientras terminaba de pasar su contacto al teléfono de Senku – Veo que mi reputación me precede, en efecto, ese soy yo – Hizo una reverencia leve, a modo de presentación, Senku sonrió, no estaba tan mal el asunto de las almas gemelas si su destino estaba ligado al de una persona tan interesante.

\- ¿Quieres tomar un café? - Le ofreció al mayor, señalando la cafetería a lado de ellos, Gen cubrió su risa con la manga de sus ropas, él iba saliendo de allí cuando se topó de frente con el menor, aun así, aceptó la invitación.

* * *

**N/A**

Por favor, díganme que este día no fue un fail total

Arleth, muchas gracias por tu review ❤


End file.
